User talk:Nisshou
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pika-Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tenmu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ten Tailed Fox (Talk) 01:46, December 31, 2010 RPs can start whenever. You can either embark on a Pokémon journey, like in the games, try to become a master of Pokémon contests, train at a gym, fight Team Rocket, or pretty much anything else you can think of. I hope I see you on the battlefield. After all, I am a Gym Leader ;) ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 03:27, December 31, 2010 (UTC) : Sure thing. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 03:28, December 31, 2010 (UTC) The Professor is a man. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 05:29, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Elite Four Ten gave me charge of the Elite Four, so take it up with him. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 23:07, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :It's nothing against you, but I know that from experience, whenever we split the group amongst users, when one user is absent, the entire RP falls apart. Therefore, I'm following Ten's example, and just taking stead of the Elite four personally. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 23:31, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Battle Frontier Battle with Tenmu Meh, might as well start something with my character. I propose a challenge then with Ranei Kouten vs. Tenmu, that okay with ya? --'Rasen' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 21:26, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Alrighty, notify me if you do get one. =) --'Rasen' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 22:05, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Depending on how fast I can get the story done with Echo, and the amount of schoolwork I get. --'Rasen' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 15:04, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :Scratch that, I can make a new character. I'll have her tag along with you or sumthing =) --'Rasen' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 15:07, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I Challenge You Alright, I would like to challenge you to a Pokémon battle. You can use either Tenmu or Shinjitsu, it doesn't matter to me, but your opponent will be Ryan; if you accept that is. What do you say? ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 21:42, January 11, 2011 (UTC) : Alright, I think you should start the page up. We could battle at Dahlia City Gym so that we'd have a judge and an official arena. You game? ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 21:46, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Nah Sprites. Hey, Shira, I saw your character and saw that he has a bunch of Sprites. How do you make them? Also, somedays later, do you want to battle Hitomi Hoshi, my char? Tnx in advance :) <<-Rage->> 17:30, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I asked for premission, and am waiting currently, I'm going to add that next to template. For the sprites, Ok then. I'm looking forward for fight of our characters. <<-Rage->> 17:39, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Pichu image I moved your Pichu twins to a new filename, from File:Pichu.png to File:Pichutwins.png, mainly because the pokemonname.png filepaths are reserved to official artwork to the game for that particular pokemon. I've gone through your articles to make the necessary changes, already. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 20:31, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I saw your message on the talk page. I need to clarify this. I made that article just for storyline reasons >_> And I was completely bored. I was also unaware that the book I've made WAS actually like another copy of Spiderwick. Stupid me for not realizing any sooner, but, whatever events or characters in real life that seem to correspond to that article is all a mere coincidence. I had made this 100% fully from my head. --'Rasen' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 23:50, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Impressive I like the change in photos. It's a good thing that you changed from ripping off of Pokemon into new set of pictures. I'm proud of ya, man for being original. --'Rasen' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 02:07, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I deeply apologize WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...sorry...I've been SO SO SO busy!!! BLAGH. Playing in orchestra really drags the hell out of me! Not to mention our AP Exams have been moved 20 days earlier!!! >.< I will post ASAP. Rasen (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 14:22, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... Lol, yeah, I haven't responded in QUITE a long time. But, I think I'm going to officially leave now. I'll pop in and out at times, but yeah, I'm soo busy now. I have to prep for stupid ACT and SAT, I got into National Honors Society, I got into Varsity Tennis, and I'm section leader for Marching Band. VERY busy man now...So yeah, haha, have fun then. 18:10, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :And another thing, this is Rasen =3 --'Rasen' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 17:59, June 5, 2011 (UTC) -slasher smile- Wel, I started the badges and chat on this wiki for like no reason at all--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 01:14, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for reverting the edits to Misty. People don't seem to get u can't edit your stuff onto others articles--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 07:37, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Do you think...? That this dude who made RJ is the same dude who made the Ryan articles from before? The trivia mentions Ryan. If so, nuking is in order.--The Ever Present Darkness (I'm watching...) 15:50, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Bloody excellent. How does he keep doing this?--The Ever Present Darkness (I'm watching...) 15:50, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Damn him--The Ever Present Darkness (I'm watching...) 01:41, January 21, 2012 (UTC)